Lost?
by auroraborealus
Summary: What happens when WWE superstars are shipwrecked? Will it turn into "Gilligan's Island" or "Lord of the Flies"? Total crackfic for fun. Cast: Triple H, Shawn Michaels, Kane, Alberto Del Rio, Sheamus, CM Punk, Daniel Bryan, Big Show, John Cena, The Rock, Brock Lesnar.
1. Day One

**Day One**

Someone was pushing on his chest, hard, rhythmically. It hurt.

"Breathe! God damn it, breathe!" a familiar voice exhorted. He knew the voice, with its soft Irish lilt, but couldn't put a name or a face to it.

Triple H tried to raise his arms and push away the hands on his sternum but his arms felt like two strands of overcooked spaghetti. He opened his mouth to tell the person pumping his chest to cut it out but before he could get the words out he heard the voice curse again.

"Ah, damn it to hell!"

Strong fingers pinched his nostrils shut, lips clamped over his, he could feel the tickle of a mustache. Hot air was forced down his throat and into his lungs. The lips lifted long enough for the single breath of air to rush out of his lungs then they clamped down again and inflated him again like a party favor.

It suddenly occurred to Triple H that maybe the painful chest pumping and male lip locking would stop if he breathed on his own, so after the next lungful of someone else's stale air was forced down into his chest he did his best to push it back out in a whooping exhale that turned into a choking fit of coughing.

"Ah, thank god!" Sheamus said in relief, helping Triple H sit up. "Are you OK?"

Triple H opened his eyes, squinting against the bright sun. He found himself sitting on a beach, soaking wet and cover from head to toe in gritty sand. Sheamus was kneeling in front of him, looking him anxiously in the face.

Triple H rubbed his lips with the back of his hand, panting. "Were you giving me CPR?" he asked.

Sheamus nodded, "Of course. Did you think I was taking my liberties while you were unconscious? You're not _that_ pretty, Hunter."

Triple H looked around, they seemed to be the only two on the beach."What happened?" he asked in confusion.

"I should ask you the same thing, Captain," Sheamus said sarcastically as he pulled Triple H to his feet.

"On minute I'm sitting on deck enjoying a nice pint, the next I'm floundering in the sea without so much as a by-your-leave."

The sea, Triple H suddenly remembered the yacht, the reef, the accident. Shit, the yacht! He ran to the edge of the surf, looking out over the water. He could see random debris, all that was left of Vince McMahon's luxury yacht, floating on the waves.

"Where is everyone else?" He demanded.

Sheamus pointed down the beach,"Everyone else has been accounted for, except for you and Big Show. The rest of us split up to look for the two of you. Yer a lucky fella I caught sight of you bobbing around though I though fer sure you'd been drownt."

Triple H groaned, he remembered everything now; volunteering to take Vince's yacht out to the exclusive WWE Resort island for the Fan event, the Big Show spilling a drink on the instrument panel on the bridge, trying to steer blind, running up on that reef and ripping the bottom out of the ship, and finally everyone having to jump overboard to escape the sinking ship.

"Do we know where we are?" he asked.

Sheamus shook his head, "As far as we can tell, this island is deserted. We'd better hope that boat has some kind of emergency homing beacon or otherwise we're fecked. "

Triple H spotted someone running toward them. As he came closer, he recognized The Rock.

"Well, well, well, look what THE ROCK has found! Our intrepid captain!" The Rock yelled."Real nice job, Captain!"

Triple H winced. "Look, it wasn't my fault!" he snapped, "Show spilled beer on the instrument panel. He shorted it out. I-"

The Rock scowled and pointed admonishingly at Triple H, "THE ROCK, does not accept excuses! Besides, we haven't even found Show yet so why don't you wait to see if he's alive or dead before you start pointing fingers?"

Oh God, Triple H sometimes forgot how tiresome Dwayne Johnson could be when he insisted on being in character.

"Ye know," Sheamus pointed out, "Technically, I found Hunter first."

Dwayne gave him a raised eyebrow,"Oh THE ROCK knows, Sheamus. THE ROCK saw how happy you were to find Triple H."

Sheamus's mouth dropped open, "He was drownt, you fool! I was giving him CPR!"

Dwayne held up a hand, "Hey, it's OK! THE ROCK doesn't judge. THE ROCK believes what happens between two consenting men is their business. "

"Let's just go and find the others?" Triple H suggested before this could go any further.

They walked up the beach and hadn't gone very far when they saw a small group of WWE Superstars standing just above the tide line and pointing out to sea.

Triple H was relieved to see one of the men was his best friend Shawn Michaels.

"Hunter!" Shawn shouted when he caught sight of them.

"Shawn!" Triple H grabbed HBK in a rough hug, "Am I glad to see you!"

He heard Dwayne whisper to Sheamus, "So, THE ROCK takes it you and Triple H aren't exclusive?"

"Shut up you idiot!" Sheamus growled.

"Hey! THE ROCK was just checking," Dwayne said.

Triple H looked out over the water, trying to see what was so interesting, "What are we looking at here?" he asked.

"Well, "Shawn said, "I'm not sure, But I think that's The Big Show out there."

Triple H gave him a startled look, "Show's out there in the ocean?"

Shawn shrugged,"Either it's Big Show or it's a very large leather couch."

C.M. Punk was sitting on the beach, using a broken seashell to idly scoop a hole in the sand. "$50 bucks that big lug can't swim to shore, "He said. He looked around. "No takers? $100?"

Alberto Del Rio stalked up to Triple H, "Triple H, I have a complaint to file! I am the blood of royalty, how dare you cause me this inconvenience! I have had to have Ricardo swim out at least five or six times to fetch my luggage from the sea and still there are missing items! If I had know this would happen I would have had my own personal luxury yacht take me to this resort…."

Triple H waved him off, "Not now Del Rio!" He snapped. If Big Show was really floating out there, why wasn't anyone doing anything to help him?

"I will not be ignored!" Del Rio protested,"I am your better. You will treat me with the respect I deserve!"

"Hold, hold, hold it!" Dwayne butted in, "THE ROCK has heard just about enough out of you. "

Del Rio scowled,"You cannot talk to me in that fashion!" he said,"Do you know who I am?"

Dwayne looked Del Rio up and down, "No, who the blue hell are you?"

Del Rio started to answer, "I am Alberto Del-"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHO YOU ARE!" Dwayne interrupted him, "THE ROCK is THE most ELECTRIFYING man on this island, and when-"

"SHUT UP!" Triple H roared. "YOU" he pointed at Del Rio."And YOU!" He pointed at Dwayne,"SHUT UP!" He waved out at the tiny dark spot bobbing in the ocean,"What are we going to do to help Show?"

John Cena leaped into action, "I'll save him!" he said, "I was captain of the swim team in high school. I'll bring him back or die trying!" he quickly stripped down to his boxer briefs, saluted and dove into the waves.

They watched anxiously as Cena swam swiftly out to Big Show. After a brief moment, they could see him swimming back with Big Show in tow.

"Wow," Dwayne remarked, "THE ROCK is impressed. Fruity Pebbles can swim."

Cena emerged from the waves, carrying Big Show over his shoulders like a sack of grain. He brought Show all the way up to the beach and dumped him on the sand.

"Show! Are you OK?" Triple H asked anxiously.

Big Show's eyes were tightly shut and he clutched the sand for dear life. "Oh my god, Oh my god, I'm never going on a boat again. "

Triple H breathed a sigh of relief. He looked around, "So, you said everyone else was accounted for?" he asked Dwayne, "Where are Bryan, Kane and ….Lesnar?"

Dwayne shrugged. "The last time THE ROCK saw Brock Lesnar he was running into the trees with a homemade spear. Kane and Daniel Bryan went to see if they could find fresh water."

"OK," Triple H said, "Well, I guess we're going to need to figure out what we're going to do now."

"Well, I can answer that!" Shawn Michaels said. "First things first, we need shelter, water and a fire. In fact I've already started on the shelter over there," he gestured at what looked like a pile of driftwood up on the beach.

Triple H walked over and looked skeptically at the framework of branches and vines Shawn had rigged. "Are you sure that thing is safe? It doesn't look very stable to me." He said.

Shawn looked insulted. "Hey, is it you who has a hunting show on the Outdoor Channel? Oh, wait, no that would be me!" He slapped Hunter reassuringly on the shoulder. "Why don't you leave this stuff to me and I'll leave things that you're good at to you, like steering a boat. Oh, wait! Didn't you sink our boat?"

Hunter glared at Shawn,"Nice," he said.

Shawn looked at him innocently,"What?"

Hunter left Shawn to his hut building and looked around at the others, "SO, I guess while Kane and Bryan are looking for water and Lensar is…doing whatever he's doing, we should gather some firewood."

Del Rio snorted," I am Alberto Del Rio. I do not do manual labor! Ricardo! Go and gather wood!"

The hapless valet nodded obediently and ran into the trees.

Big Show wandered over, "Is there anything to eat?" he asked plaintively.

Sheamus and John Cena went to look for firewood but C.M. Punk lingered,"Hey," he said, "Who the hell made you the leader here? Aren't you the reason we're here in the first place?"

"I'm not trying to be the leader," Triple H protested, "But we need to get things done and sitting around making sand castle ain't one of those things."

"Yeah, you're doing a great job so far," Punk said sarcastically.

Triple H was about to snap at him when Brock Lesnar appeared. He was stripped down to the waist and had some kind of dead animal slung over his back.

"What the hell is that?" Triple H asked staring. Lesnar threw the animal, it looked like a wild pig, down on the ground, produced a large knife and began gutting it.

"Dinner," he said shortly.

"Food?" Big Show said happily.

Between them they managed to gather quite a bit of firewood. Even C.M. Punk grudgingly helped. Brock Lesnar worked tirelessly, like a pack animal, bringing entire logs to the campsite. But once they had all the wood, they stood around, stumped as to how to light it. No one had a lighter or dry matches and no one knew how to make a fire without them.

"C'mon!" Triple H said, "Weren't any of you Boy Scouts or anything?"

John Cena jumped up, "I was an Eagle Scout! I know how to make a fire by rubbing two sticks together!"

Triple H rolled his eyes, "OK, would you mind showing us?"

In no time at all Cena had everyone gathering tinder and making wooden drills, except Alberto Del Rio who instructed Ricardo to do the work in his place.

It turned out none of them, not even Cena was any good at making a fire by rubbing sticks together. Big Show kept breaking the sticks, C.M. Punk put minimal effort into it and Brock Lesnar looked like he couldn't tell which way to rub two sticks together.

Triple H had just about given up and was wondering if wild boar was OK to eat raw when there was a loud rustling from the trees and Kane emerged, dragging Daniel Bryan.

He tossed Bryan down onto the sand.

"Don't be so damned sensitive!" Bryan shouted, holding the top of his head.

"What happened?" Triple H asked.

"Nothing! I just made some comment about circus sideshows. Big, dumb freak is just too touchy! "Bryan said defensively.

"Hey, THE ROCK has an idea!" Dwayne said suddenly."Hey Big Man. We need some fire over here. You mind giving us a hand?" he gestured at the pile of firewood.

Kane walked over to the wood and looked at it. Everyone held their breath as he slowly raised his arms then threw them violently down. The pile of wood exploded into flames. Everyone cheered, they had their campfire!

Kane and Bryan had found a clear running spring about half a mile into the woods. They brought some water back in a few scavenged containers from the boat but there would need to be a second expedition tomorrow to bring back enough for the camp. Now that they had their fire, they started cutting up and cooking the pig. Dwayne improvised a pit lined with hot coals and wrapped his meat in leaves and buried it in the makeshift oven. Soon the delicious, savory scent of roasting pork came wafting up through the ground.

"Mmmmm," Dwayne said, "Can you smell what THE ROCK is cooking?"

Soon, everyone was eating. Big Show munched happily on a entire leg of pig while Ricardo cut the meat up into tiny pieces and hand fed Del Rio. Brock Lesnar ate an enormous amount of meat and then sat by himself, talking to no one, making more spears out of some long straight branches he'd found.

Triple H sat staring glumly into the fire. So they had a fire and their stomachs were full but how the hell were they going to get off of this island? Shawn came over and plopped down next to him.

"Sooooo, why the long face?" he asked.

"Shawn, how the hell are we going to get out of here? I mean, if we're not rescued within the next few days, the chances of anyone finding us are next to nothing."

Shawn shrugged, "What can we do? I'll take a few guys, scout out the island tomorrow. We keep this fire burning, maybe make some kind of distress signal on the beach that can be seen from a plane. We'll get out of here. Hell, Vince probably has a search party out for us as we speak."

Triple H nodded. Shawn was probably right.

One by one, they went under the makeshift shelter Shawn had built to sleep for the night. Del Rio grumbled that he had to share the shelter.

"Tomorrow, Shawn Michaels, you will make Alberto Del Rio his own shelter!"

"Shut up and make it yourself, Del Rio!" Shawn yelled back.

"Ricardo! Tomorrow you will make me my own shelter!"

"Yes, Boss," Ricardo said resignedly.

Big Show wandered over, stuffed to the gills. He burped, and rolled over. His foot hit one of the poles and the entire structure came crashing down on top of everyone. There was silence.

Then Triple H said, "Shawn?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember when I said…"

"Oh shut up and go to sleep, Hunter."


	2. Day Two

**Day Two**

Triple H woke the next morning to find a pair of bare feet resting on his forehead. He shoved Del Rio's legs to the side and sat up, grimacing as his sore muscles protested.

"Ricardo, my feet are cold, rub them some more, mmm? "Del Rio muttered in his sleep before turning over and settling back down.

O…K. Triple H did NOT want to know.

Most of the guys were already awake; Daniel Bryan and Del Rio were the only ones still asleep. He found Shawn and Sheamus working on repairing the shelter. The pale Irishman's skin was already beginning to redden in the morning sun.

"Morning Sunshine!" Shawn said as he held a corner post for Sheamus to tie off with a piece of vine.

Triple H gave him a nod and grunted as he walked by.

"Hunter's not much of a morning person. " He heard Shawn tell Sheamus, "Especially before his first cup of coffee."

In the light of the morning their little camp looked flimsy and pathetic. Besides their pile of wood and the makeshift shelter the only sign that it was a camp was the pile of Deli Rio's luggage, rescued from the waves. Triple H especially noticed how close it was to the high tide line. That would have to be changed. A storm, one good wave and they'd be washed out.

He found Kane and Dwayne at the fire pit, throwing more wood on the fire and stoking it up.

"Well, if it isn't our fearless leader! " Dwayne said cheerfully. "THE ROCK was wondering when you were going to rise and shine."

"What's going on? Where are the rest of the guys?" Triple H asked.

Dwayne poked at the fire with a stick. A knot of wood popped and sprayed tiny sparks on Kane's leg. The Big Red Machine flinched and then growled, glaring at Dwayne. Dwayne held up a hand, "Whoa, slow your roll Big Guy! THE ROCK didn't mean to do that." He carefully put the stick down and sat back, keeping a wary eye on Kane.

"John Cena took Ricardo to get more water for the camp. Oh, and THE ROCK saw Brock Lesnar go into the woods before dawn. He said he was going to try to set some traps to catch game. And CM Punk and Show are over yonder stuffing their faces with what's left of last night's dinner."

Triple H stood up and walked over to where Punk and Show sat on a couple of large logs they'd dragged from the woods. Show was gnawing on a large bone while Punk sat with his chin resting on his fist, watching Triple H.

"Good morning," Triple H said evenly.

Punk snorted,"You call this a good morning?" he asked, "I sure don't. I don't know about you but I don't consider waking up with Del Rio's feet in my face and sand in my ass crack a good morning."

With a mighty effort Triple H quashed the urge to pop Punk's head like a zit. He wasn't just a wrestler anymore. He was the Chief Operating Officer of WWE. He had to be diplomatic.

"Fair enough," he said. "So, I'm thinking that maybe when Cena and Lesnar get back, we should gather up the boys and discuss what we're going to do?"

"What we're going to do about what?" Punk asked.

"About this whole situation," Triple H said, "About what we're going to do to survive until we're rescued. We're going to need better shelter. We're going to need to ration _food_." He looked pointedly at Big Show.

Big Show saw his look, "What?" he said defensively, spraying little pieces of chewed meat from his mouth. "I'm hungry."

"Yeah, he's hungry," Punk repeated. "You expect him to starve?"

"Considering that we don't know where our next meal is coming from, I'm just saying maybe we should try to make what food we have last as long as we can." Triple H pointed out.

Punk waves his hand out toward the ocean, "No worries. The Vanilla Gorilla is taking care of that."

Triple H looked out at the waves. Far in the distance, he could see Brock Lesnar, standing on some kind of handmade raft, holding a slim spear over his head and peering intently into the water. "What is he doing?"

Punk shrugged,"Spear fishing. So stop your worrying, old man. We're probably going to get rescued today anyway. Do you think Vince is going to risk something happening to _me, _the WWE Champion?"

"Ricardo! Where are you? Answer me at once!"

Triple H and Punk both turned to see Alberto Del Rio stomping angrily toward them.

"Where is Ricardo?" He demanded.

"He went with Cena to get more water," Triple H said.

Del Rio exploded, "I did not give him permission to leave me! He is MY servant, NOT yours! How dare you send him away from me!"

"I didn't send him away anywhere!" Triple H protested, "And at least he's doing his part to help, unlike your lazy ass!"

Del Rio's face flushed in fury, "How dare you speak to me in this way you _peasant_!"

"Whoa! What's going on here?" Cena appeared carrying a yoke on which were suspended two large containers about 15 gallons each. He carefully shrugged the yoke off and pushed his way between Triple H and Del Rio.

"Look guys, we are all on the same team here." He said earnestly. He put and hand on Del Rio's chest, "Aristocrat," he looked at Triple H,"Peasant, none of that matters here. Let's rise above the hate. Work together."

Del Rio and Triple H continued to glare at each other when another figure struggled out of the woods. It was Ricardo. He was shirtless and carrying a five gallon jug. He dropped it next to the water Cena had brought and collapsed in exhaustion.

Del Rio pounced on his valet, kicking him,"You! Where have you been? When did I give you permission to leave me? Where is your uniform?"

Ricardo cowered and tried to cover his head "I'm sorry El Patron! Forgive me!"

"Oh no, no, no! THE ROCK cannot stand by and let you beat this man like a government mule!" Dwayne and Kane appeared. Dwayne got between Del Rio and his valet, "Treat this man with the dignity he deserves or THE ROCK will have to layeth the smacketh down on your candy ass!"

Del Rio was non-plussed, "I am treating him as he deserves. He is my servant. How do you treat servants in America?"

"Oh, yes, yes!" Ricardo crawled over to Del Rio and prostrated himself at his boss's feet,"Yes, El Patron is right. I am the vilest vermin that ever lived. He is right to punish me!" he looked up at Del Rio with worshipful eyes.

Del Rio looked at Dwayne, "See what I mean?"

Dwayne raised an eyebrow, "THE ROCK is beginning to remember why he left the WWE to do movies," he muttered, backing away from them.

Shawn Michaels and Sheamus wandered over drawn by the shouting. By this time Sheamus's pale skin had turned the angry red of a boiled lobster. It made Triple H cringe just to look at him.

"OK, Everybody! Can I have your attention?"Triple H said loudly, "We need to have a meeting of the minds here! We need to collaborate on what we're going to do about the situation we are in!"

Lesnar was walking back up the beach carrying a large string of about a dozen fish over his massive shoulder. In his other hand he had a homemade fishing spear. He had cut his jeans off below the knee and his bare chest and back were smeared with mud.

He handed the fish to Triple H.

"Gonna check my traps," he said shortly and disappeared into the trees before Triple H could tell him they were having a meeting.

"OK, I guess I'll fill you in on everything later," Triple H yelled after him. He turned to face the rest of the guys.

"So, the first thing I think we should do is send a couple of teams out to scout the island, see if we can get our bearings on where we are."

Shawn raised his hand, "Sheamus and I can do that. I'm a wilderness expert; we can scout around the far side of the island and tell you what's going on."

Triple H looked at his friend patiently, "You're a wilderness expert?"He asked," the same way you're an expert on making shelters from branches and vines?"

Shawn looked sheepish,"Uh, that wasn't my fault. That was a temporary shelter. It was not designed for 550 pound men to roll around in."

"Hey!" Big Show protested in a hurt voice, "I weigh just under 500 pounds now!"

Shawn ignored him and turned to Sheamus. "You up for it bud?"

Sheamus was gingerly touching his fiery red burnt forehead."Uh, sure, Shawn, I guess. Hey, Del Rio, ya got any lotion or such in those bags of yers?"

Del Rio looked down his nose at the Irishman, "So what if I do?" he snapped, "They are _very_ expensive grooming products. Not for the likes of you! Go dig some lard out of the pig carcass and use that!"

"Ah, c'mon Del Rio, ya graidy bastard!" Sheamus said.

"No! Ricardo! Go and guard my bags!" Del Rio ordered.

"Yes, Boss!" Ricardo scrambled over to the pile of Del Rio's luggage.

Sheamus started to protest when Lesnar reappeared trudging down the beach. He was carrying a trough made out of a piece of bark. In addition to the mud on his torso, he now had it caked on his face. His pale blue eyes glared from his makeshift mud mask. Wordlessly, he handed the container to Sheamus who looked at it with a puzzled expression.

"What's this fer?" he asked.

Lesnar took it back from him, scooped out a handful of dark mud and slapped it on Sheamus's sunburned back. Sheamus's expression immediately changed to one of blissful relief.

"Ah, man, that's grand! Lesnar, I could kiss you!" he exclaimed.

"THE ROCK bets you could, "snickered Dwayne.

Lesnar's eye twitched and he slowly shook his head. He shoved the container back into Sheamus's hands with bit more force than necessary.

Sheamus turned to Dwayne, "Hey be a mate and put this on me back, will ya?"

Dwayne held up a hand, shaking his head, "No offense, my lobster looking friend, but THE ROCK doesn't ice another man's strudel! "

Sheamus wrinkled his brow. "What? What are ye going on about? Why can't ye just talk like a normal man? I can't understand 'alf of what yer saying!"

The Rock's eye brow shot up, "Listen you troll doll lookin', leprechaun talkin'-"

Triple H interrupted him before he could finish.

"Shawn, put that crap on Sheamus's back before he bursts into flames, will ya?" He snapped.

Shawn reluctantly took the container and began smearing the mud on Sheamus's back. The Celtic Warrior closed his eyes, "Ahhhhhhhh, ain't that a fine thing," he said happily.

Triple H hurriedly got back to business before the guys could get sidetracked again, "Anyway, I also think it would be a good idea to move our camp up to higher ground. We're pretty close to the tideline here and it would just be a whole lot safer. So, while Shawn and Sheamus are out scouting, the rest of us can start moving camp."

"Sounds like a great idea!" John Cena said, "I'll move our water and start moving the wood right away!" He jumped to his feet and started to stack the firewood together in neat piles.

Del Rio folded his arms, "Why must I take orders from you?" he demanded, "What if I decided I will make my own camps?"

"C'mon Del Rio," Triple H said gruffly, "Stop being an ass and try being useful. We need to work together if we're going to survive!"

Punk, who had been silent so far, finally spoke up. "So basically, when you say we need to work together, you really mean you're going to give out orders and the rest of us have to follow them?"

"Alberto Del Rio does not follow orders, he gives them!" Del Rio announced defiantly.

Punk stretched out lazily, "I'm not going anywhere." He announced, "You guys can kill yourselves trying to play Swiss Family Robinson while I wait here. I'll even take a nap while you guys are hauling shit back up the island. We don't know what's in those woods and for all we know, we'll be rescued by tonight!"

"Do you really think so?" Big Show asked hopefully.

"Yeah, sure, and even if it's not tonight, it'll be soon!" Punk affirmed, "So, I think instead of jumping every time our intrepid leader here says 'frog', we'd be better off conserving our energy. Besides, the beach is a much better place to keep a lookout for any rescue ships!"

Big Show nodded in agreement, "Yeah, you're right!" he said. "Besides, there might be wild animals in those woods!"

Triple H was so frustrated he wanted to rip his hair out, "Damn it! You guys are idiots! Lesnar! What do YOU think?" he appealed to the silent and stoic Viking who was busy cleaning the fish he had caught.

Lesnar looked at him, his face deceptively calm but his eyes blazing pale fire, "Do you think you can get me off of this island and back to my family?" he asked quietly.

Triple H, hesitated a second, then nodded, "Uh, yes."

Lesnar pinned him with his unblinking stare, "Then I'll do my part as long as you do yours. But so help me God, Helmsly," he pointed a thick finger at Triple H's chest, "if you fail me…" he trailed off, suddenly grabbing his knife. Before Triple H could react, Lesnar threw the knife at him. It whizzed past his head and thunked into the trunk of the tree behind him. Triple H turned, staring wide eyed at the quivering hilt and the blade that had buried itself in the head of a large green snake, pinning it to the tree.

Lesnar strode past him and yanked the knife free. The dying snake fell to the ground with a slow twist and writhe. Lesnar looked Triple H in the eyes, "You should be more careful watching your back. "he said, "you never know what might be sneaking up behind you…"

Lesnar picked up the fish and thrust them into Kane's hands. "Cook these," he said before walking off into the woods again.

Triple H looked around at the remaining men, feeling like the wind had been taken out of his sails. Punk was smirking at him, "Better not make promises to Lesnar you can't keep," he remarked.

"Shut up, Punk," Triple H said rudely, "Enough of this crap, who's gonna help me and who's gonna sit around on their ass?"

In the end, Dwayne, Cena and Daniel Bryan elected to help while Shawn and Sheamus went to scout the island. Del Rio was busy ordering Ricardo to shore up the shelter while Kane and Big Show roasted the fish Lesnar had caught. Punk moved over to the shade of a large palm tree and appeared to fall asleep.

When the fish was done everyone took a quick break to eat. Triple H casually approached Kane, "You didn't say much during the meeting," he said, "What are you going to do?"

Kane stared at him with his mismatched eyes. As always, Triple H felt a little creepy chill run up his spine.

Finally, the Devil's Favorite Demon spoke, "I think I'll stay here."

Triple H didn't understand it. Kane did not get along with Punk and he was sure Del Rio wasn't one of his best friends either, "Why?" he demanded.

Kane glanced toward the woods and a barely suppressed shudder seemed to run through his huge frame, "I…don't like the woods, they're too…dark at night." He turned his eyes back to Triple H and glared, as if daring him to make fun of him.

Triple H just nodded and slowly backed away. Imagine, Kane, afraid of the dark!

It took them only about an hour to move half of the water and wood to a clearing well into the trees. There was a thick stand that served as a natural windbreak. Lesnar reappeared with an armful of long poles cut from saplings and began lashing them together to construct a shelter that looked far more sturdy than Shawn's.

Dwayne and Cena went over to help, "I got a merit badge for building a wigwam when I was in the Scouts," Cena told Lesnar, who merely grunted in reply and showed them how to lash the poles together.

He then picked up his handmade bow and arrows and headed off to hunt something.


End file.
